Snow Day
by mildlycontagious
Summary: Spinelli nearly gets frostbite and Jason takes care of him but then events take a turn in an unexpected direction. Jaspin slash, respect the rating. If you don't like such pairings, don't read this story.
1. The Night Before

Author's Note: The following is a product of my imagination and in no way is intended to infringe upon the rights of those who hold sway over the world of General Hospital and the denizens who dwell therein.

The Night Before

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli stood in the doorway of Jason's bedroom, shivering uncontrollably. His hands and feet all felt like blocks of ice. Yet, he knew instinctively that the process of getting them warmed up would be a painful one. Still, the alternative of losing digits or indeed appendages was not a viable option.

He tried again, taking a tentative step into the darkened room, his teeth rattling and his tongue feeling thick as he again said, "Stone Cold?" He waited, his breath rasping in and out of his lungs, melting snow dripping off of his coat and forming a damp spot on the carpet where he stood.

"Mmmh," came a sleep aroused moan from the direction of the bed, "Spinelli?" An unseen hand fumbled for the switch to the lamp on the bedside table. A warm glow spread through the room and Jason sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the bedraggled and shivering boy standing just inside his bedroom door and suddenly he was up and running across the carpet to him. "What the hell happened to you?" He said reaching for his roommate and pulling him further into the room.

"Wa…lk…ed h…ome." If anything the shivering and teeth chattering were even more pronounced.

"You did what?" Jason demanded incredulously. Even as he spoke he was urging Spinelli toward his bathroom. He wrapped his arm around the hacker's waist to help support him and guide his stumbling steps as he clumsily attempted to walk on thoroughly numbed feet. "Where was your car?"

"It w…as s…to..len." Spinelli kept his eyes on the carpet as he monitored their agonizingly slow progress.

"Stolen!" Jason's voice sharpened as his fear ratcheted up several levels of intensity. "You didn't get hurt did you?" He inquired anxiously, pausing as he tilted up his roommate's face in order to keenly scrutinize it for any sign of injury.

Spinelli stood next to him trembling as he met Jason's worried gaze, he shook his head. "No, I c..ame out of J…akes and f…ound the car m..iss..ing." He wrapped his arms around his torso in a useless attempt to warm himself.

"C'mon," Jason said roughly, he was angry with himself for getting sidetracked. The only priority right now was to get Spinelli out of these soaking clothes and warmed up. "Why didn't you call me?" He couldn't help prodding the boy as he reached across him and turned on the light in the bathroom.

Spinelli's complexion was gray under the bright lights. His mouth was a thin white line and his green eyes which resembled enormous dazed orbs, were starkly etched in his strained pale face. Continuous tremors shook his slight frame accompanied by a monotonous dripping sound as water droplets trickled to the tile floor.

"I…d...id but th…ere wa…sn't any an..swer." Spinelli shuffled toward the sink and looked at his reflection with morbid fascination. "I w…ould ha…ve ca…lled a cab but w…ith the st…orm." He met Jason's eyes in the mirror giving an apologetic shrug.

Jason walked over to stand next to him, his face grim. "I'm sorry, Spinelli. I forgot to charge my phone."

He couldn't believe his carelessness. He, whose own life and the lives of others depended on always getting every detail right, was the one responsible for making his protégé walk through a fierce snowstorm in plummeting temperatures. Spinelli could have collapsed and died of hypothermia. Even now he might have a case of frostbite.

Jason turned toward Spinelli intent on divesting him of every article of clothing. First he peeled off his coat cursing when he realized it was only a pea jacket. As many coats as Spinelli possessed and, tonight of all nights, instead of being warmly ensconced in down, he was dressed instead in sodden wool. Then he remembered with a pang that Spinelli had only thought he needed a coat to make it from the shelter of the bar to the snug interior of his hybrid. One thing was for sure, whoever stole his roommate's car was going to pay for this. If the cops couldn't find them then Jason would.

"Spinelli," he called his name loudly as he realized he hadn't said a word for several moments. He was just standing there swaying slightly as Jason struggled to remove his sopping wet hoodie. "Say something," he commanded, gratified as the hoodie finally came free along with the undershirt it was covering.

"I'm ssoo c…old," he said stuttering over the words as his half naked body shook uncontrollably with chills.

"I know, I know," Jason was frantic to get the rest of his clothes off so that he could start getting Spinelli warmed up.

He fumbled with the button on his jeans knowing that his roommate's hands would lack the manual dexterity needed to manipulate the stubborn closure. The jeans pulled down easily over his slender hips but Jason hadn't thought about the problem of getting the pants off over his shoes.

"Sorry," Jason muttered, furious all over again at himself as he viewed the obvious evidence that he wasn't being his usual calm rational self in a crisis.

Gently he guided Spinelli over to the toilet and had him sit down on the closed lid. Crouching down before him he tugged and pulled ineffectually at the sodden mess of shoelaces and knots on the hacker's tennis shoes. Finally, in a burst of frustration, he grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer in the counter and cut the entangled laces off of both shoes. He tugged and yanked until one after the other each made a sucking pop of a sound as the sopping wet shoes broke free. Quickly he worked each sock off and winced as he felt how cold Spinelli's feet felt against the palm of his hands.

"Almost there," he said encouragingly, stealing a quick glance up at the boy's face to gauge his condition.

Spinelli was sitting passively on the toilet, his head slumped forward and his eyes closed in exhaustion. His hands rested interly on his thighs with the palms turned up. His fingers were partially curled making them appear like frozen claws. They were just as unhealthily pallid in color as his feet were. Jason knew he had to act quickly to get the blood circulating in his most distant extremities.

"Doing all right?" He asked anxiously knowing it was a pointless question but he couldn't bear the smothering silence encasing the room.

This wasn't Spinelli, this deathly silent spectral figure, it was some incarnation of him that should never have been allowed to exist and Jason blamed himself entirely for the unwelcome transformation. From forgetting about charging his phone, to not even being aware that Spinelli was out in the storm, to his clumsy actions in trying to help him, he was wholly culpable for this dire situation. Yet, it was Spinelli who was suffering because of it.

The bottom third of Spinelli's jeans were totally saturated from plowing his way through the ferocious spring snowstorm. Soggy and clinging, they pooled around his feet. Jason pulled the clammy pants away from Spinelli's legs and threw them into a corner where the thick waterlogged denim subsided with a wet sigh. He stood up and looked worriedly down at Spinelli as he sat dispiritedly on the toilet seat. He was now nude except for a black pair of briefs which had somehow managed to remain dry.

Jason grabbed a towel and began carefully patting dry all the wet areas of Spinelli's body. Then he returned to his bedroom and pulled out a thick cotton navy blue robe which Carly had given him several Christmas's ago. He came back into the bathroom and shook Spinelli's shoulder lightly getting only a muffled groan in response. He eased the boy forward and delicately turned and twisted his motionless limbs until they were encased in the warm softness of the robe.

Using another towel, Jason rubbed Spinelli's head gently until his hair was no longer dripping wet but only damp to the touch. Jason sighed, he had procrastinated long enough. It was now time to tackle what was both the most important and difficult part of the complex process involved in getting Spinelli warmed up.

"Spinelli!" He said the boy's name loudly and tapped his cheek in an attempt to break through his stupor. "C'mon, Spinelli," he urged, "I need you with me for a while longer."

"Want to sleep." The hacker half raised his left hand in protest against the intrusion into his semi-comatose state but lacking the energy to complete the fending off motion let the hand drop limply back into his lap.

Jason was gratified to see that at least the boy wasn't shivering any longer which meant that that the combined effects of drying him off and the warmth of the robe were causing his core body temperature to rise. Yet, when he reached down and grasped the hand closest to him it still felt stiff and icy. The body was an evolutionary machine programmed to survive at all costs. When faced with extreme cold it deliberately cut off blood flow to the extremities so as not to lose precious body heat which it conserved for the more valuable brain and organs of the torso. Jason knew he needed to get blood flow into Spinelli's feet and hands or he might be faced with losing fingers, toes or even a foot or a hand.

For a brief moment he considered trying to get Spinelli to a hospital where they would be better equipped to deal with his condition. Yet, he dismissed the thought almost instantaneously. The storm had matured into a full blown blizzard with gale force winds. Jason quailed at the thought of Spinelli trapped in his SUV if they got stranded on the way to General Hospital. No, he would have to do the best he could here at the penthouse.

"Let's move you into the bedroom," he said as he pulled his roommate up from the toilet. Spinelli sagged against him, every muscle in his body flaccid with fatigue. Jason moved Spinelli's right arm so it was draped over his shoulders and wrapped his own left arm securely around the hacker's waist. The boy was for all intents and purposes a dead weight. Together, with Jason practically carrying his roommate, they made their slow hobbling way toward the bed.

"Uh huh," Jason chided softly as Spinelli tried to fall back across the bed. "You can't lie down yet, Spinelli, I'm sorry." He propped the younger man against the headboard almost wedging him between it and the nightstand so that he was forced to remain semi-upright. "Be right back," he promised as he dashed for the stairs.

Jason ransacked the kitchen cupboards for a large mixing bowl and then grabbed a plastic bucket the maid used to mop the floor. He ran up the stairs not liking having Spinelli out of his sight for even a few minutes. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Spinelli still awkwardly sitting in his constrained position. He was worried that in his current condition that he might have tried to lie down on the bed and Jason wouldn't want to face the battle of getting him back up even though it was vitally necessary.

The next hour was painful for Spinelli and distressing for Jason. Using the bathtub, he filled both the bowl and the bucket with lukewarm water. Bringing them out back to the bedroom he solicitously placed Spinelli's feet into the bucket making sure the water covered them up to the ankles. He then repeated the process with the hacker's hands.

It took two changes of water before there was any overt change. Spinelli sat passively on the bed, his hands and feet in the tepid water, while Jason sat next to him apprehensively scanning his dull eyes for some spark of animation. He periodically checked the water temperature and when it began to chill he took the containers back to the bathroom and refilled them.

It wasn't until the third refill that there was a perceptible change in Spinelli's demeanor. He began to move restlessly and tried to take his hands out of the mixing bowl. Jason reached over and gently but firmly restrained him. "You have to keep them in," he explained patiently, "It's the only way to get your blood circulating again."

Spinelli frowned and this time when he looked at Jason his eyes were clearer than they had been since he had come home. "I don't like it," He said a complaining edge to his tone.

"I know it's hard," Jason hated the accusing look in Spinelli's eyes knowing that his increased awareness was a direct result of his discomfort. "There isn't any way around it, Spinelli. Enduring some pain now will be worth it when your hands and feet are back to normal." He wished futilely that he could bear the boy's pain for him.

By the fifth water change, Spinelli was actively rebellious as he squirmed and fought against Jason's attempts to keep both his hands and feet in the warm water. It appeared the treatment was successful. Jason was elated to see that both sets of appendages were turning pink as the blood flowed back through the smaller vessels leading into the toes and fingers.

"Stop it, Spinelli!" Jason said fiercely as he almost succeeded in overturning the bucket.

"It hurts!" Spinelli whimpered tears running down his face as his hands and feet felt like they were being immersed in red hot coals rather than lukewarm tap water.

"That means it's working." Jason tried to appeal to the rational part of Spinelli's brain but it was currently inaccessible. All Spinelli could feel was pain and the sensation of being trapped. "Look, after the water cools this time, I'll check your hands and feet and maybe we won't have to do it again."

Jason regretted intimating they were done because when he felt Spinelli's fingers they still seemed too cold to him. He erred on the side of caution and filled the bucket and the bowl another time. Spinelli didn't fight him this final time. He kept his hands and feet submerged but the tears still flowed and he bit his lip until it bled. Jason was wracked with guilt at watching the younger's man agony, he dabbed a Kleenex against his lower lip to catch the blood welling up from the self-inflicted wound.

"I'm so sorry, Spinelli," he whispered his arm wrapped around the hacker's quivering shoulders as his own eyes filled with empathetic tears. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"I know," it was a tired exhalation from the boy sitting next to him as he leaned into Jason's embrace and lay his head on the older man's shoulder. They sat like that for several more minutes while the water in the containers slowly cooled down.

Jason patted Spinelli's left foot dry. He felt along the inside of his ankle and gave a great sigh of relief when he felt the steady, rhythmic beat of blood through the vessel feeding into the foot. He grinned up at his roommate, giddy with exaltation. "That's the last one!" He said with excitement, happy once more to have found a vibrant pulse point. "Both hands and feet are back in business."

He looked down at delicate arch of Spinelli's foot as he held it tenderly in his hand. He was unable to believe that he ever before thought the boy's skin was pale when compared to the stark white absence of all color which had heralded the terrifying possibility of tissue death. Jason didn't know what he would have done if Spinelli had lost any part of either his hands or feet due to his negligence.

"Can I go to sleep now?" The question was accomplished by a jaw cracking yawn. Spinelli pulled his foot out of Jason's loose grasp and levering himself up off the bed stood unsteadily on the carpet.

Jason was up off the floor in a flash. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He asked wrapped his arm around Spinelli's waist for the third or fourth time that night.

"To bed as previously stated," Spinelli gave him a puzzled look, "The Jackal is beyond tired after this night's eventful activities."

Jason half smiled at the welcome return of the hacker's speech patterns. He was obviously feeling more like himself. "Nope," he said with mock sternness, "Not going to happen. You're staying with me tonight."

"You?" Spinelli echoed looking slightly dazed as he stared at Jason. "Why would Stone Cold want the Jackal intruding upon his well earned slumbers?"

"You have that backwards, Spinelli," Jason responded steering him toward the bed. "You're the one who needs to get some sleep but if you go return to your room, I'll just have to keep getting up and checking on you." He drew back the covers and carefully sat his roommate back down on the edge of the bed. "This way we'll hopefully both get some much needed shut eye." Jason picked Spinelli's legs up and placed them on the bed. The hacker lay quiescently on his side while he gently pulled the blanket and quilt up over him.

Yawning again, Spinelli closed his eyes, his head burrowing deep into the pillow. "You have a salient point." He muttered already drifting off to sleep.

Jason just stood by the bed for a moment staring intently at Spinelli, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, noting the bruised darkness under his eyes which acted as a poignant reminder of all he he had suffered this night. He reached a trembling hand out and stroked the thick softness of the hacker's hair. "It could have been so much worse," he said, his voice vibrating with emotion.

Jason moved over to his bureau and opening a drawer removed a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He changed all the while watching Spinelli alert for any sign or indication of distress. He walked to the other side of the bed and being careful not to disturb the sleeping boy climbed into bed. He reached for the bedside lamp and switched it off abruptly plunging the room into darkness. Jason rolled onto his side and reached for Spinelli. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the curve of his body. Spinelli responded unconsciously by moving backwards into Jason's embrace. He molded himself to the enforcer's body as he sought the warmth he so craved which radiated from the other man in waves. Jason tucked Spinelli's head under his chin and as their breathing slowly modulated to become indistinguishable one from the other, he slowly relaxed letting his eyes drift closed as sleep overtook him.


	2. The Next Day

Author's Note: General Hospital does not belong to me but I write stories about the characters anyway.

The Next Day

Light filtered into the room, limning the edges of the window blinds, grey and indistinct. Jason twisted his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Seven," he whispered to himself, careful not to disturb the boy slumbering in his arms.

Groaning, still tired after the flurry of activity the night before and too few hours of commensurate sleep, he slowly began disentangling himself from Spinelli. He was surprised to find his groin was heavy and distended with arousal. The hacker suddenly shifted in his sleep, pushing instinctively back into him. The unanticipated motion sent a jolt of red hot desire coursing through his body, leaving him tingling and breathless.

Jason gazed down at the curve of pale cheek, the crescent rim of eyelashes, the faint blue pulse of venous blood coursing through the voluptuous arch of Spinelli's neck and desire flared even more intensely than a moment ago. Hesitantly he reached over and with an infinite softness of touch ran his hand down his face pausing at the juncture of jaw and neck. His skin was smoothly warm and just the sensation of stroking it was enough to make Jason feel as though he were being charged with an electrical current of pure longing.

"Stone Cold?" The voice was sleep slurred, the eyes regarding him with an unfocused stare were malachite infused pools of confusion. "Why…" he paused twisting his head and perusing the unfamiliar surroundings with an air of bewilderment, "This is your room…" Spinelli's voice trailed off as he tried to make sense of things, to remember. "It wasn't a dream then?" Now he was looking back up at Jason as he waited for an answer.

Jason swallowed and imperceptibly began to inch away from his room…no bedmate, "Not a dream, no." He affirmed, his voice hoarse as he hoped that Spinelli hadn't noticed his erection pushing eagerly into the cheeks of his ass. "You walked home through a bad storm last night and you were chilled through. After we got you warmed up I wanted to make sure you were all right. So I had you sleep here instead of in your room."

Now there was a good half a foot of space between them and in one fluid move Jason rolled over and off the bed. He sidled around the end of the bed awkwardly keeping his back to Spinelli in order to hide the evidence of his arousal from the hacker. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was at last past the bed and on the way to the bathroom.

"After I'm done in here, I'm going to get you some breakfast," he called over his shoulder to Spinelli who was blinking at him in confusion, his mind still dulled by the toll taken on his body by exposure to the fierce storm.

Jason looked at the tray sitting on the kitchen counter. He had spent the last half hour making Spinelli a hearty breakfast. There was oatmeal, scrambled eggs and toast for both of them along with coffee for him and orange juice for Spinelli. Cooking had kept his mind focused and away from the swirling turmoil of his thoughts. Where had these feelings, this need for physical intimacy with the younger man come from, he wondered but found himself unable to formulate an answer.

He picked up the tray and turned toward the stairs. Jason's body was flush with conflicting emotions. A terrible yearning to be near Spinelli to watch him, touch him, taste and smell him, to possess him in all ways possible warred with the compelling fear of rejection were he even to try any mode of seduction. He opened the door to his room just as Spinelli came out of the bathroom tying the sash of the robe around his waist, it engulfed him meant as it was for Jason's substantially larger frame.

Spinelli stared at him startled as a pink flush spread up from his chest tracing its rose hued pathway along the line of the boy's neck and coming to rest in perfect spots of color on each cheek. Jason stared at him mesmerized the tray held forgotten in his hands. Moments passed while each man stood frozen in their individual actions, movement forfeited to a mutual cross examination of exploration as though neither had ever truly seen the other before this specific point in time.

"Breakfast," Jason broke the silence awkwardly holding the tray up as an exhibit of his intentions.

Spinelli nodded his head slowly looking at the tray and its contents like it was an unknown artifact from some alien culture. "Breakfast," he repeated obediently as though he were awakening from a trance.

"C'mon." Jason inclined his head toward the bed, "I want you to stay in bed today…" The words stuck in his throat as he realized the double entendre implied in his statement. Spinelli moved toward the bed, his blush even further intensified in response to Jason's unthinking remark.

They ate together on the bed, Spinelli sat with his back propped up against the pillows aligned with the headboard and the tray slotted across his legs which were extended down the length of the bed. Cross-legged, Jason sat next to him, his plate perched in his lap. Occasionally as he reached over for his coffee cup his hand would accidentally brush against Spinelli's and each time there was a distinct tingling sensation which spread from his hand to encompass his entire body.

Finally, they were done and Jason stood up to retrieve the tray piled haphazardly with dirty plates and silverware. He deposited it on his dresser and glancing up at the mirror hanging over it caught Spinelli's eyes gazing at him enigmatically. They exchanged frozen reflected stares composed equally of doubt and desire each sure that they alone were feeling the latter emotion.

Jason was the first to break eye contact. He turned away from the mirror and stared at the boy on the bed who was currently intensely studying his clasped hands which lay inertly in his lap.

"Spinelli," Jason murmured, he had moved to stand next to the bed where he gazed down at the bent head of the hacker. "Look at me," he said with a quiet authority. Even now in the role of a supplicant, he was unable to break his habit of controlling a situation. Spinelli did as he was bid, he stared up at Jason his eyes glazed over with moisture, his lips trembling in agitation. "I want to be with you." He stated his case baldly trying to ignore the hunger that was devouring him from the inside out as he vaguely recognized that this fierce flame of lust would burn him to a cinder if it were to be denied.

"Jason," the word was forced through lips that felt thick and numb, "I am yours to do with what you want. Yet, the Jackal has but one small boon to request that if you are to discard me afterwards you not tell others of my failure to please."

Jason was shocked, "What the hell are you talking about 'failure to please'?" He spat the words out as though they contaminated his tongue, "Spinelli, you always please me, always. I trust you, I rely on you, I can't imagine my life without you." He was sitting on the edge of bed now leaning into the younger man his hand rising of its own volition to cup the hacker's chin in his hand so desperate was he for any type of physical contact no matter how minimal.

"I don't understand why this is hitting me like this now," he admitted with raw honestly, his voice catching on the primal truth revealed by his words. "I think it's been inside me for a long time but it took last night, the idea that I might have lost you before I ever actually had you. All that wasted time," he mourned, awed at his own monumental ignorance, "Time we could have been together, learning about each other. I want to know every inch of you better than you do." He uttered the words with a feral possessiveness which caused Spinelli's eyes to widen in astonishment.

Jason leaned even further forward, pressing his forehead against Spinelli's, "There is no way that I will not be pleased if we do this but…" He ached to hold him, to kiss him but first he had to make sure what he wanted was reciprocated, "You have to be positive that you want it too. I don't want you deciding to be with me because you think I'll reject you or turn on you otherwise. This must be your choice."

He reluctantly moved backwards, the air chill now that he couldn't touch Spinelli. Yet, Jason knew the hacker's decision had to be made of his own free will without any more pressure than Jason might already have inadvertently exerted. Agonizing silence descended between them while Jason readied himself for being rebuffed. Already he was searching inside himself for that steel core of control which had enabled him to endure the loss of so many people, so many opportunities in his life.

"The Jackal wants this above all things." He spoke with a quiet assurance that pierced Jason's soul.

"Yes?" He asked not quite able to believe his ears so sure had he been that the answer was going to be the exact opposite of what he longed for.

"If you'll have me," Spinelli said shyly extending a hand, his elegant fingers warmly infused with blood so different from the icy cold digits of last night.

Jason grinned at him, his eyes sparkling with joy, "I'll have you all right."

He accepted the proffered hand and bringing it reverently to his lips kissed the palm. Then after exerting so much willpower throughout the morning, he finally gave into his insatiable need. He looked directly at Spinelli, his eyes telegraphing the wantonness of his intentions and slowly he inserted the boy's index finger in his mouth.

Spinelli felt his finger be gradually swallowed into the silken warmth of Jason's mouth, the wet smoothness of the walls contrasted excruciatingly with the rough rub of the tongue. Jason slid the finger in and out with unbearable slowness as though he had no interest in doing anything else but sucking on his roommate's fingers for hours on end. Spinelli's penis began to swell as it became engorged with blood he groaned his protest at the sensual torture.

Jason stared in wonder at the boy on the bed, his eyes were heavy lidded, his chest rose and fell as he breathed rapidly, an indication of his arousal. Spinelli's tongue darted out and moistened his lips in a blatant invitation which was immediately accepted. Jason abandoned the finger leaving it saliva wet and trailing down his thigh as he leaned in to claim his prize. He placed a hand on either side of Spinelli's face his fingers trembling with desire and he bent forward pressing his lips against those of his newly averred lover.

At first it was just a brush of lips, gentle, barely there as Jason's thumbs stroked his cheeks. Spinelli's eyes were open, drowning pool green, as he stared silently at Jason. Then with a soft exhalation he opened his mouth and the older man found his teeth trailing the bottom lip, pulling and tugging at it with a driving need for possession.

He leaned in pulling Spinelli toward him forcing the hacker to wrap his arms around his waist or risk losing his balance. This was better, this move toward fusion as his hands trailed down his neck brushing against the skin-touching, feeling, stroking-'mine, mine, mine' pulsing through his mind, through the blood singing through his vessels-'mine.' His exploration was blocked by the brush of soft cotton, the heavy fabric of the robe acting as a barrier against his need when all he was attuned to was the silk of the younger man's skin. Impatiently, he pushed back at the intefering material intent on returning to the alabaster skin which he meant to map first with his fingers and then with his lips and teeth.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli shuddered as the robe dropped away from him. The sash came undone and he was fully exposed, goose bumps forming as his skin came into contact with the chill of the room's air.

Jason looked at what was revealed, the sloping shoulders, the tracery of ribs, the musculature leaner and less defined than his own. His eyes trailed downward following the inward slant of hips the protuburance of bone right above the black of his briefs.

"I want to see," his voice was full of lascivious yearning. He couldn't stop now, he wanted everything visible, everything on display.

Spinelli's eyelashes fluttered down and a soft sigh of assent escaped his lips. He scooted away from Jason turning his body so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. He diffidently reached down and inserting his fingers beneath the elastic band began to hesistantly slip the briefs free. Jason sat hypnotized unable to tear his eyes away as the pants moved lower and lower. Hair dark and springy appeared and suddenly there it was proud and rearing, fully erect, the priapic arch was more erotic than anything he had ever before encountered.

Jason pulled his lover back to him, encasing him in his arms, Spinelli's back secured against his chest. One leg still anchored him to the floor while the other placed upon the bed was splayed wide leaving him abandoned and open to Jason prurient eyes.

"Spinelli," his breath ruffled the hacker's hair as he lay within the security of his arms, libidinously expectant.

The mob enforcer's hand crept down from his waist, barely touching the flesh at all. It skimmed lightly over his abdomen the hairs standing up in response while shivers of anticipation coursed along the inguinal muscles. First his index finger wrapped around it followed immediately by the curve of his thumb, together they held his penis in thrall. Gently he slid the two fingers up and down the shaft eliciting a sharp gasp from Spinelli.

"Feel good?" Jason murmured in his ear, his voice thick and molten. "Want more?" He teased pausing and leaning slightly away from Spinelli, his motion loosening his grip. He required the erotic thrill of hearing the hacker beg, knowing the sound would send blood rushing directly to his own loins.

"Yes!" Spinelli hissed, arching his back and attempting to thrust his cock into the loop that was just too large at the moment until Jason relented and closed it back down. "Please Stone Cold!" He looked up, grasping at his forearm, his eyes luminous and beseeching.

Jason smiled and bending down traced the boy's lips with his tongue as he clamped his fingers shut once more and begin the slippery sliding up and down motion as drops of pre-cum leaked from the head of Spinelli's penis. His reward was a moan of pure carnal pleasure that was trapped within his mouth as it lay sealed over the younger man's while they exchanged breath in an amorous intimacy. After a timeless interval of continuous stroking, his thumb found the head of Spinelli's penis. He traced its velvet exquisiteness with a reverential awe that culminated in the body lying in his arms jerking in convulsive helplessness as cloudy jets of semen erupted, plastering both his hand and Spinelli's stomach.

Jason held him through the orgasm, through his eyes fluttering unseeingly and his slackened mouth forming a rounded O of unadulterated rapture. "I've got you," he soothed trying to ignore the fomenting pulsing of his own groin as Spinelli pushed against it, unaware of the effect his spasms were having on the older man.

Spinelli calmed and he lay against Jason his eyes closed for a few moments collecting himself while Jason fought against his own urges and need to find release. His lover's eyes flared open and he instantaneously forgot himself as he stared into moss green irises, drowsy and fulfilled.

Spinelli grinned up at him, the smile a strange mixture of coyness and audacity. "Does Stone Cold seek redress from the Jackal, an equal attainment of Nirvana perhaps?" He asked as Jason traced his lips with his fingers.

"Feels pretty good to be here with you just like this," he responded, unwilling to turn this into a case of quid pro quo.

"It tis a debt that needs must be repaid," the hacker replied, his innate stubbornness coming to the fore, "Mine honor calls out for it." He pushed himself away from Jason and up off the bed before the older man could protest. "Come," Spinelli said extending a hand to his mentor who complied by also standing, beset with curiosity as to what the boy had planned for him.

Spinelli walked directly into his personal space causing Jason's arms to enfold around him in reaction. The hacker's hands reached under his t-shirt and deftly stroked up and down the enforcer's well defined abdominal muscles. He pushed at the shirt, raising it higher and higher until it was bunched under Jason's arms. "Lift up," he breathed into Jason's chest, his tongue darting across his left nipple wringing a spontaneous moan from the other man.

Jason crossed his arms and in one graceful motion pulled the shirt off over his head and discarded it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Spinelli's hips his hands sculpting the defined curvature of Spinelli's ass. With a sharp yank he pulled the boy so close to him that there was no free space between their two bodies. Jason kneaded and molded the supple flesh of his lover's cheeks eliciting a reactive canting of Spinelli's hips directly into his own aching erection. Spinelli's tongue and teeth licked their focused way from one nipple to the other, the buds erect and sensitive waiting impatiently for the return of his sensual ministrations each time he left one bereft for the care of the other.

Jason's body was on fire, his nipples were engorged and painfully sensitive and his cock felt like it would burst if it wasn't tended to soon. He trailed an exploratory finger along the crack of Spinelli's ass and received a strangled "Jason!" as reward for his efforts. He was so consumed by his body's sensations and reactions that he failed to notice the hacker pulling his worn flannel pajama pants down over his hips leaving them to puddle at his feet until he felt a warm hand wrap timorously around his erection.

Jason yelped at the unexpected touch, his voice raw and husky as he gritted out, "God, Spinelli!" He thrust into the hand gripping him, he could feel the blood pulsing through his organ.

"Come," the word came to him through a fog of frustrated lust. Helpless to resist and with his eyes closed, Jason blindly responded to the drag on his cock, stumbling slightly over the discarded pants lying inertly on the carpet.

His knees banged into the bed and the hand holding onto him released. He opened his eyes puzzled as to what was happening. Jason looked down seeing that Spinelli had clambered back on the bed and he was kneeling directly in front of him looking up at his mentor. It was apparent he had been waiting for Jason to see him, compliant and awaiting. When he caught his lover's eye, he licked his lips and then leaning forward darted his slickly pink tongue out and with a quicksilver motion he teased the head of Jason's penis, the tip dipping into the slit where drops of yellow pre-cum were oozing out.

Following the tentative feint, the initial contact of tongue on tender, vulnerable exquisitely sensitive skin there was a slight pause. The very air in the room stilled. Jason didn't move a muscle, he wasn't capable of stirring from the precise spot he stood not with those lips poised to carry him to some inconceivable level of erotic attainment. Without warning his penis was engulfed by teeth shielding lips while a warm rough tongue slid up and down the shaft causing starbursts of light to flicker in his brain.

Jason's head dipped back, his neck flexed and corded as he reached for Spinelli's head, his hands twisting and slipping in the soft flyaway strands of hair. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

A breathless voice answered him, "The Jackal has only just begun."

The sensual assault was reinstated as Spinelli's mouth wrapped around one and then the other of his balls. He took each tender wrinkled sac in his mouth and sucked on it wringing a helpless series of repetitive groans from Jason. One of his hands was wrapped around Jason's ass for balance while the other tactilely enhanced his every effort at satisfying his partner. He lightly stroked back and forth along the perineum creating white hot staccato bursts of indescribable sensation.

Now Spinelli's delectable mouth was once more plunging up and down Jason's cock, while his fingers busily fondled his balls or moved to hold his penis steady. Jason swallowed, and looked down at the boy kneeling before him and bringing him to the edge of ecstasy. Spinelli sensed his lover's eyes on him and gazed up at him, his shaggy bangs overhanging his sea green eyes, his cheeks pink with exertion as Jason realized that the bulge evident on the left side of his face was his penis.

Awed, he reached over and stroked the protuberance, the external pressure of his hand transmitting to the head of his penis and doing the unthinkable by managing to further increase his arousal. "You are so goddamn sexy," he sighed, the words coming out thickly. "But," it killed him to do it, to say it, "You have to stop." He tried to speak firmly, to mask the yearning regret he felt as he placed his hands on Spinelli's thin shoulders and pushed him back.

Jason's cock inadvertently slipped out of Spinelli's mouth and he looked up at him with confusion on his face. His lips were red and ravaged looking with a blob of pre-cum sitting disregarded at the corner of his mouth. Jason reached his index finger down and scooping the viscous substance up presented it to Spinelli who opened his mouth and obediently sucked upon Jason's finger. Jason's eyes hooded and he caressed his cheek with his free hand. He knew exactly what he wanted, except that it felt like an imperative need rather than a simple desire, he only hoped Spinelli would agree to it.

"Stone Cold, what did I do to offend you?" Spinelli voice was a mere whisper, as he stared miserably up at the older man, not understanding why he had stopped him.

Jason gave a sharp bark of laughter as he bent down toward the kneeling boy who was the very personification of voluptuousness. Roughly, he grabbed his face between his hands and pressed their lips together. The sudden change in position offset Spinelli's balance and he fell backward onto the bed with Jason following him down. He avoided landing on top of his lover by rolling to one side and in one fluid movement gathered him up in his arms. They lay entangled, facing one another, limbs intertwined.

"Spinelli," Jason sucked on the skin at the junction of the jaw and neck, intentionally marking him. "You are about as far from offending me as it is possible to get." His words came out in breathless snatches as he kissed every inch of the warm accessible body in his arms, his neck, jaw, ear, nose, mouth while his hands trailed over his chest, waist and down to his fast reinvigorating penis. He paused in his frantic exploration, his lust ridden eyes sapphire bright in their intensity. "I stopped you because I wanted something else, I wanted more…" He let the sentence trail off waiting to see if Spinelli would comprehend what he was talking about without any further explanation.

The hacker lay quietly in Jason's arms, his flesh a mottled pink everywhere Jason had touched him. He looked into his lover's eyes, "More?" He repeated softly, his brain trying to interpret Jason's meaning. There was a moment of silence and then enlightenment hit. "Oh," he said inadequately while the rest of his skin colored to match Jason's imprints.

"It's all right," Jason said gently, trying desperately to quell the overwhelming sense of loss he felt. "If you don't feel comfortable about doing it, I understand." He was starting to pull back, thinking that the only thing capable of bringing his throbbing body back under his control would be a cold shower when Spinelli's arms wrapped fiercely around him holding him in place.

"That isn't what the Jack…what I meant to imply. It isn't that I don't want to do it but that I have never…would you teach me?" He asked diffidently.

For a brief moment, Jason was fully himself again and he thought about what he was doing, what he was asking for. He wasn't sure this was fair to Spinelli. He was the one responsible for initiating this entire thing and as much as he believed it was something his subconscious mind had wanted for a very long time he couldn't be sure it was the same for Spinelli. Maybe he needed to give him space to decide if he was being pressured into this, if it was something he really wanted to do.

Spinelli's fingers were lightly tracing his face, drawing lines down his nose, across his eyebrow ridges, along his hairline and down his cheek. "I want to do this." He spoke with utter confidence as though he had intuited each one of Jason's fears, his concerns and was intent upon allaying them. "I want you inside me," he continued. His finger were now tracing Jason's lips, now running down his chin, until finally the motion ceased as the entire palm of his hand came to rest splayed at the base of his lover's throat while his eyes, serious in intent, never left Jason's. "I know that my fears, my inexperience will be as nothing when compared to the heights of passion that being fused with you will bring me…us to." He smiled suddenly, his face transformed by joy and he leaned forward and kissed Jason chastely on the lips, "Make me yours, Stone Cold," he whispered.

Jason felt involuntary shivers of unadulterated desire run through him in response to the demure kiss, the sound of his lover's voice and most of all the promise inherent in his words. He pulled him infinitesimally closer their limbs becoming so jumbled that it was impossible to say where one begin and the other ended. "I will make you fly," Jason promised, speaking directly into Spinelli's ear as though there might be someone listening, someone who would dare to steal this precious thing encased in his arms. He would kill anyone who tried, it was a simple fact.

With reluctance, Jason began extricating himself from Spinelli's hold upon him. "Stone Cold," it was a grumbled protest as the boy rolled after him to the edge of the bed in an attempt to hold onto his vital warmth.

"Be right back," Jason assured him, his voice hoarse with lust while looking covetously at the pale boy sprawled across his rumpled bed, his limbs promiscuously displayed as he impatiently awaited his lover's return. Jason darted into the bathroom, pulling open drawer after drawer as he searched for what he required. Finally, with a satisfied, "Gotcha!" he snatched up the small tube of lube and went back to Spinelli.

He wasted no time, his penis was throbbing with the need for release. He climbed back on the bed and pushed an accommodating Spinelli up toward the headboard. Jason took a pillow and lifting Spinelli's hips placed it beneath his ass. Eager as he was to begin, he paused for a moment to stare at young man spread eagled before him. He traced his hand lightly across his abdomen feeling the muscles jump in response while the green of Spinelli's eyes sparked and flared emerald with lust. Slowly he inched his hand further south, feeling the dried encrustations of the hacker's earlier release rough beneath his touch. Once more he encapsulated his lover's cock, once more he stroked and rubbed it bringing it to a fully erect state.

In response to his touch, Spinelli arched his back and moaned, "More, Jason, more!"

Jason obeyed, popping the cap on the plastic container of lube he liberally spread some on the fingers of his left hand. Then he looked down at Spinelli, "Ready?"

Spinelli nodded, his eyes trusting as he affirmed, "Ready."

Jason reached down between his legs and found his anus, the entrance to his rectum. Taking a deep breath, he began to insert his index finger. His forward motion was immediately met by resistance as the muscle clenched tightly against the admittance of an external object.

He paused and stared at Spinelli, "You need to try and relax," he said quietly, keeping his finger poised at the hole.

The hacker looked at him, a faint frown line had formed between his eyes and a fine sheen of sweat coated his forehead. He nodded his comprehension and closing his eyes lay still for a moment. Jason felt the alteration in constriction as the muscle yielded to pressure allowing his finger to glide through the anus into the tunnel behind it.

He smiled with elation, it was going to work, "That's it, good job, Spinelli!"

The boy's eyes remained shut but a faint upturning of his lips showed he had heard the praise. He instinctively pushed against Jason's finger and the older man groaned in reaction as he imagined the effect of that same sensation upon his penis. Slowly he brought up a second finger and pushed it into the slightly wider opening. Spinelli flinched but he didn't open his eyes and it was clear he was still focusing on keeping the sphincter muscle as relaxed as possible. Jason started to twist and bend his fingers, scissoring them to try and loosen the passageway for the advent for his much thicker and longer erect cock. He stroked the silken, paper thin surface of the rectum, his sensitive fingertips feeling the slight ridges along the walls of the cavity.

"Ah," he sighed in satisfaction as his fingers brushed against a slightly raised area of tissue.

Spinelli's eyes flew open and his hips jerked up in reaction as a moan of pure pleasure escaped his lips. "Jason," his voice vibrated with passion.

Jason grinned wickedly at him, repeating the action several more times, immensely enjoying Spinelli's spontaneous exhibition of sexual gratification. His own groin was pulsing in response and turning once more to his preparations he placed a third finger into Spinelli, twisting and rotating the digits in order to expand the area in preparation for his own entrance.

He couldn't wait any longer, his cock curved up into his stomach hotly languorous and pulsing with an undeniable urge for release. "Spinelli," he stared down at his lover, his alabaster body spread beneath him, open and yearning, "Are you…do you still want to…?" Jason's voice trailed off now that the moment of consummation was at hand.

Spinelli looked up him, his face slack as he drifted in an altered state of sensual overload. "Do it," he confirmed his voice raspy and edged with lust.

Jason required no further invitation, he once more opened the tube of lube but this time he spread it on his penis, coating it thickly with the clear substance so as to make insertion as painless as possible. He shifted forward toward Spinelli spreading the hacker's legs as wide as they would go. Jason's body was tilted down toward Spinelli's their cocks briefly touching sending waves of neural pleasure running throughout each of their bodies. He wrapped his right hand around his own penis while supporting himself with his left, he guided his cock toward the boy's anus, angling downward until the head was aligned with the entrance. With a soft grunt of effort he began pushing into Spinelli reveling in the sensation of resistance as the large head forced the musculature to yield to his adamant pressure.

Spinelli inhaled sharply, his eyes were no longer lust clouded as he internalized the variety of sensations flooding his body when Jason pushed into him. He felt engorged with the slickly cold feel of Jason's cock making its slow inexorable way into his body. He was incapable of defining the sensation it was some hybrid of pain and pleasure causing his muscles to react by thrusting back against the intrusion. His pelvis arced up in reaction trying to simultaneously escape and embrace the alien presence embedded within him.

A spontaneous groan broke free from Jason as his penis absorbed the feeling of Spinelli's rectum instinctively trying to expel it. It was excruciating torture as he pushed against the opposing force moving deeper into the channel until he was fully seated his balls brushing against Spinelli's ass. His penis was sheathed in the narrow constricted passage of the rectum and he could feel the muscles rippling around him creating pulses of fiery touch.

He was poised above Spinelli, his arms braced on either side of his lover, "You okay?" He asked, his eyes intently scanning the hacker's face trying to discern his state of mind.

Spinelli's fingers were entwined in the bedding as he attempted to accommodate this incomparable incursion of his body. He couldn't speak, he knew better then to even try. He swallowed and nodded his head in response to Jason's query. They were merged together, Jason fighting the impulse to thrust until Spinelli was ready while the younger man worked to absorb the unique sensation of his body being physically invaded.

After a few moments, Jason simply couldn't resist any longer. He began to slowly withdraw his cock along the same path through which it had just recently forged its careful way forward. A hiss of unbidden ecstasy escaped Spinelli's lips as Jason's penis brushed against his prostate during its retreat. Jason stopped moving when he felt that the tip of his penis was at the very point of being fully retracted into the open air. After the briefest of pauses he coiled the muscles of his lower abdomen, thighs and pelvis and then with a single forceful movement he drove back into Spinelli burying his cock up to the hilt. Back and forth he rapidly pistoned, impaling his lover with each sharp stroke.

Spinelli hadn't been prepared for the strength of the assault. Each time Jason thrust into him he propelled him back toward the head board. In an attempt to become more than just a receptive vessel by anchoring himself, the hacker wrapped his arms around Jason's chest and curled his legs around his hips.

The change in position altered the angle of Spinelli's hips inclining them more steeply than the simple increase in height produced by placing a pillow beneath him. Jason suddenly found himself with an unimpeded entry into the deepest recesses of Spinelli's body. With each penetrating thrust he found that every aspect of the experience became even more overwhelming making it the most erotic interlude of his life.

"Spinelli," he panted his appreciation for the almost unbearable increase in intensity as his entire body seemed lit up from within.

Needing to say more, to do more, he flexed his supporting arms and lowered himself gently onto his lover's body, their chests meeting, sweat slickened with exertion. Craning his neck down, he briefly paused in his momentum and kissed the boy ensconced beneath him, a soft caress of lips, feather light in touch.

"Love you," he sighed, before once more raising himself up and resuming his thrusts, timed with metronomic precision.

Spinelli gripped Jason more tightly to him as he stared up at the older man trying to ascertain the truth of those two syllables spoken so offhandedly. Glacial eyes stared back him with but a dimly perceived spark visible in their depths implying the words were only an outer manifestation of deep seated sentiments too complex for Jason to express. Then the moment of tender communion abruptly vanished. Jason's eyes glazed over and softer emotions were displaced as the carnal imperative of possession overtook his lover who plunged ever deeper into Spinelli's supple flesh.

Overcome with ecstasy, Spinelli threw his head back in rapturous abandon. His exposed neck was a column of pure sensuality and Jason couldn't resist raising a hand to stroke it as he wondered at the perfect arcing bow of flesh and sinew. Minutes flew by and the room was privy to the muted sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Overriding those dull and unmistakable sounds of sex were the accompanying grunts and moans and indecipherable words of passion as they murmured to one another their untrammeled desire.

Spinelli ached, set against the exquisite backdrop of being filled by Jason, pummeled by Jason, absorbing Jason, still he ached. His cock lay between the two of them, trapped against two stomachs. As Jason surged into him it would be pressed against Spinelli, the sensation tantalizingly incomplete to be succeeded by a feeling of neglect as Jason moved back again. Finally, it was too much and with a groan he released his right hand from its position around his lover's back and moving it between them fumbled for his penis.

"No!" The word was sharp and Jason was gazing down at him with a ferocity that startled the boy. Spinelli felt his own hand being gently but insistently removed and replaced by Jason's larger calloused hand. "Mine," it was half growl, half petulance but he ceased to care once the stroking commenced.

It was rough, nothing like the tender attention Jason had lavished on his penis only a short while ago. This time his touch was all about dominance and completion. His hand was still slippery with the remnants of lube and he could move up and down Spinelli's shaft quickly, the back and forth motion causing him to gasp out an endless convoluted litany of, "Oh, God, Jason, yes, yes, don't stop!"

It was an unnecessary plea because there would be no stopping allowed. Jason stared down at him, his pupils expanded wide with lust and his lips pulled back from his teeth in an unaware grimace, "Come for me, Spinelli," he commanded, his voice jagged as his self control rapidly evaporated.

Spinelli complied, he had no choice. There was a quick flare of heat, a rushing sensation that he knew could not be denied and he was lost in his release, as once again warm fluid spurted out of him. His arms dropped away and his legs unclasped as he was entirely engulfed by intensity of his orgasm. The only word Spinelli was capable of articulating was, "Jason," as he absorbed the swelling waves of pleasure.

Jason placed his semen coated hand back on the bed bracing himself the best he could for what was to come. The walls of Spinelli's rectum weren't immune to the boy's orgasm. The muscles contracted and relaxed in turns encasing and releasing Jason's cock, mimicking the very action he had performed with his lover's penis mere second's ago. He groaned as his long awaited release was milked from him while he kept thrusting in and out in an unsteady pattern instinctively recognizing that his ability to stay safely cocooned in the clasping darkness of his lover's body was rapidly eroding.

Jason collapsed onto Spinelli, his chest heaving and his heart pounding. He literally couldn't move and his body thrummed with the last dying vestiges of his orgasm. He felt his rapidly deflated penis being inexorably pushed out of Spinelli's body creating a flash of all consuming regret. He groaned his protest and was only consoled when Spinelli's arms once more wrapped around him, stroking the sweat soaked skin of his back and neck. Little kisses, light as butterflies were being placed on the side of his face, the corner of his mouth, wherever the boy's lips could reach from his awkward position.

With a superhuman effort, Jason turned his head and looked directly at Spinelli from where he was lying against his right shoulder. "I love you," he said the words with a clear calmness and the only reward he needed was the iridescent smile he received in response.

"I love you too," the affirmation matched Jason's in its anticlimactic construct but it didn't matter because it was shored up by the actions which preceded it.

Jason yawned, he was exhausted. He rolled off Spinelli and turned back toward him lying on his side. "C'mon here," he tugged at the boy, wanting there to be no distance between them. "I want to sleep for a bit and then a shower and then maybe…"

"Round two," Spinelli prompted his face reddening as he blushed at his precipitate assumption. "Or perhaps Stone Cold meant to suggest food or something else…" The words trailed off and he lowered his eyes worried he had overstepped some boundary that he didn't even know existed.

Jason raised his chin and Spinelli looked gravely up at him not sure what he would see. He relaxed as he realized that his mentor was grinning at him. "Round two," Jason said in total agreement, "Followed by rounds three, four…well, _it_ is a snow day so as many rounds as we can manage I guess. Also, it might be an idea if we ate something at some point, just to keep our strength up." He leaned across the scant inches of space separating their faces and kissed Spinelli. It was a slow and leisurely exploration for both of them as they began to map the interior of each other's mouths. "Sleep first though," Jason sighed, his eyes closing and his body already relaxing.

Spinelli smiled and snuggled closer, "Sleep first," he agreed in a blissful whisper.


End file.
